Falling for the Enemy
by Shine Bright Like a Doitsu
Summary: Mizuki Nishimora attends OHS with her 3 identical sisters and has a crush on Hikaru Hitachiin. The day before her family moves to America, she confesses to him. However, he attempts to play with her feelings. Mizuki leaves Japan hating him. Now, Mizuki is back in Japan, and her sister, Momoko, has a great idea for revenge. But Mizuki is falling for the enemy; can she pull this off?
1. Chapter One

-Flashback-

I waited just outside the school, watching as the red-haired twin approached me. "Well, H-hikaru? You received my note?" I silently cursed myself for stuttering. Earlier that day, I had left a note on Hikaru's desk that had basically proclaimed my love for him. No, it wasn't over dramatic, it was a small "I care for you. " He looked at me, and smiled sympathetically.

"Actually, I'm Kaoru. You have him and I confused. He asked me to come here in his place. You see, he actually has his eye on another girl. However, I think you're really pretty. Would you like to go out with me instead? I mean, I'm just like him..." Hikaru trailed off. I looked at him, puzzled. I could tell them apart as easily as a normal person could tell apart night and day. I glanced to the bushes on my left and noticed a few strands of redish hair, just barely visible over the bush. Kaoru. Finally, after staring stupidly at Hikaru for a few minutes, the realization came to me. This is just a game to him, to see if I would choose his twin just as easily. My feelings were just a joke! How could a seventh grader be so horrid?

"Wow. I can't believe you, Hikaru. I can tell you and Kaoru apart, easy. You know why? I've got three other siblings, who look just like me! I know how to pick out differences. You and your brother are just too caught up with yourselves to see when someone wants to get close to you, when someone actually cares for you. But whatever, now that I know how you actually act, I want nothing to do with you. You're an absolute disgrace. " I stormed off, leaving a very shocked Hikaru behind me.

As his twin wandered up to him, I heard him mutter, "How? How did she tell us apart? I really don't understand."

-Flashback Over-

This memory repeatedly flashed through my mind as I stared up at Ouran Academy. That had been my last day here. The very next day, my family had moved to America, due to an important bussiness deal my dad had made. That had been two years ago.

Now, as a first-year in highschool, I had returned to Ouran. My sisters were thrilled, but I was loathing the moment I would have to enter this school. No, this isn't quite a school. This is Hell with frilly dresses, flourescent lighting, and snobby people.

My sisters skipped out of the over-priced car, dragging me behind them. Oh! I've forgottem to introduce myself. My name is Mizuki Nishimora, and I've got three identical sisters: Momoko, Aya, and Arisu. Anyway, Arisu pulled me into a classroom, while Aya and Momoko raced off down the hall. Arisu yanked me through the door so quickly, I didn't get a chance to see what the room number was. I did, however, catch sight of a certain someone that I had vowed to try to avoid. I paled as his name floated into my mind. Hikaru. I didn't hear the teacher tell us his name, or really anything he said. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that this boy, basically the only human on this planet I absolutly despised, was stuck in the same class as me. I snapped out of my thoughts just as I heard the teacher say the words that would ruin my life. "Mizuki, you can go sit between those two twins. Their names are Hikaru and Kaoru."

My. Life. Is. Over.


	2. Chapter Two

I slumped into my seat, with both Kaoru and Hikaru smirking at me. As the teacher turned to the whiteboard, Kaoru turned to me and whispered,"Psssst."

I stared straight ahead, pretending to be absorbed in the lesson.

"Pssst." Don't react.

"Pssst." Pretend you can't hear him.

"PSSSSSST." The Ottoman Empire is so interesting!

Exasperated, he began to poke me. I hate being touched. I flicked my eyes in his direction, and whispered harshly, "What on Earth do you want?!" He smiled, and opened his mouth to talk.

"Did you and your sisters used to go to Ouran? You seem familiar." I nodded, and went back to acting like I was engrossed with the lesson.

Soon enough, class was over. I smiled as I walked up a familiar flight of stairs. There was only one thing I can think of that I love about Ouran: My music room. I used to hang out in an abandoned music room, where I would play instruments after school. That was my favorite part of the school day, I could just play music and not care about what people thought.

I reached the double doors, and swung them open. But, as soon as I stepped into the room, I was blinded by a white light. Rose petals began to float out of the room, some of them landing in my mouth. I spat them out. "Ugh! What the hell?!" What happened to my music room?!" I shouted as the light dimmed and I could make out figures standing in the room. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

I looked at the six boys. "What. The. Fudge." I said slowly, taking it all in. These insolent, horrible, snobby boys had taken over MY music room!

A tall, violet-eyed, blonde appeared at my side, smiling. "It looks like we have a new guest. Hello, princess. My name is Tamaki, and I am the prince of our wonderful host club." He continued on, using cheesey lines trying to flatter me, and going on about how 'incredibly beautiful' he was. It made me want to vomit.

"That's enough!" I shouted, while he was in mid-sentance. He blinked at me, surprised. "I'm not here for your stupid, amazingly arrogant host club, I'm here because this used to be MY music room, when I attended this school. Now that I see its used by a bunch of fools, I think I'll be leaving. I'm going to find a different place to hang out, away from you idiots. Now, goodbye." I said calmly as I turned around, heading for the door. "Wait!" I heard him say, as he put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled. "You shouldn't have done that." I took his hand, then proceeded to flip him over. He landed with a lovely 'thud' on the ground. Without another word, I walked out the door. The thing is, I had been so absorbed with injuring that blonde's pretty-boy face, I didn't realize that someone had slipped my cellphone from my back pocket until I had reached home.

Absolutely wonderful.


	3. Chapter Three

Panicked, I emptied my book bag, then my purse. I dug through all of my pockets, wandered up and down the street outside my house, and even interrogated each of my sisters. What might I be looking for, you may ask? My lifeline. The one connection I've got to my friends in America. My only source of entertainment in boring situations. In other words, my phone. My baby.

"I don't see why you don't just retrace your steps when you get to school tomorrow. I'll help you if you want. " Momoko said, glancing at me from her bed. I was positioned in a corner of the room, my arms wrapped tightly around my legs, and my knees folded up to my chest.

"That would be great, although I've got a fairly good idea where it might be. " I muttered the last bit as I thought back to my time in the music room. One of those ridiculous mortals must of snatched my phone off of me when I was distracted with beating the crap out of Blondie. I mean, Tamaki...I think that was the pretty-boy's name. Whatever. He shall forever be known as Blondie.

Momoko smiled at me. "Oh, and there's a really interesting club I would love to check out tomorrow. I heard a few girls talking about it, and decided that it might be fun." She giggled and peered over at me. "Want to come with me? "

"Sure. Whatever. I'm still upset about my phone." I slid down to lie on the floor.

"You're no fun, you little emo. Go sulk somewhere else." Momoko laughed at me. I stood up, and made my way to the door.

"Okay, have it your way, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Momo-chan!" I laughed as I ran from her room, I could hear her yelling curses at me. I was the oldest of my sisters, if only by a little bit, and I'll never let them forget it.

Closing the door behind me, I raced to my bed and flopped down on to it. The second my head hit the pillow, I was out.

I tugged at the horrid yellow monstrosity as I slung myself into our chauffeured vehicle, my sisters sliding in next to me. None of us had worn Ouran's infamous female uniform yesterday, it being our first day and whatnot, but we were all forced into wearing them by Koneko, the head maid of our household and the woman who takes care of us when our parents aren't home, which is most of the time. She's a petite brunette in her late thirties, and she's been with my family for most of my life. Needless to say, she's family.

"I can't believe I have to wear this...it's yellow! Yellow is definitely not my color." Aya groaned as she rested her head against the window.

"Yellow isn't any of our colors, we're identical, idiot!" Arisu muttered, earning a glare from Aya.

"You're the idiot, idiot! "

"Is that the best you've got?"

This led to a heated discussion between the two of them, the topic being which one was the bigger idiot.

Momoko nudged me. "Those two are always at each other's throats, aren't they?" She cleared her throat, and spoke louder. "I personally think you're both gigantic idiots."

Things continued like this until we reached school. Our home was near the school, so we chose to live at home instead of the girls' dorm.

Arisu and I casually made our way to Class A (I'd asked her what class we were in yesterday, when I'd gotten home) Whilst Momoko happily skipped to Class B, and Aya slowly trudged to Class C.

Arisu plopped down in her seat and chatted pleasantly with the girl beside her. I gulped, and turned to look over at my seat.

"Oh, there you are, Mizuki!" Kaoru and Hikaru smiled simultaneously. I gave them a forced smile and walked over, sinking into my seat.

"You know, Hikaru, I believe that Mizuki may have dropped something when she left the host club yesterday." Kaoru said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Feigning surprise, Hikaru's eyes widened. "She did? Oh, how clumsy of you, Mizuki."

I glared at them. "You two are such thieves! You swiped my phone off of me! Give it back, you little cutpurses!"

A smirk played onto Hikaru's face. "Ah, ah, ah. We didn't steal it. We simply retrieved it from your back pocket while you beat up our Boss."

"What is this, a gangster film from the 60's? Who calls someone "Boss"? And I had every right to kick Blondie's ass, he had it coming to him! Anyway, give me back my phone, you idiots!"

"Nope, sorry, we don't have it. You'll have to check Music Room 3 if you want it back." They chorused, both smirking.

"Alright class, let's begin." The teacher strode into the room. Huh, I still don't know his name. I'll call him Mr. Balding, because of his receding hairline. Mr. Balding began to teach, and soon enough, class was over.

"Mizuki! You ready to find your phone?" Momoko pranced up to me.

"Actually, I know where it is. But you can come with me if you want." I said as Momoko skipped along beside me.

"Really? Where is it?" She asked, smiling. Momoko was probably the most upbeat of us four, she always seemed to be smiling.

I sighed. "Music Room Three." Momoko giggled and said, "Well, we can kill two birds with one stone! Come on! " She began to drag me uo the steps.

I pondered over her words for a bit, until I remembered her saying something about a club last night. But what was in Music Room 3? Just those idiotic boys... the Host Club. But surely, Momoko didn't mean that club, right?

I was snatched away from my thoughts as we reached the doors. Momoko reached for the handle, and without thinking I yelled, "No! Don't!" However, I was too late. We were engulfed in white light and rose petals. I kept my mouth firmly clamped shut, batting the petals away from my face. As the white faded, I turned to see Blondie was already at my sister's side.

"Hello, my princess. I am Tamaki. Wait a second... you seem familiar." His eyes widened and he took a step back, noticing me in the process.

"Am I seeing double, or are you two twins? and which one of you... managed to take me down yesterday?" He asked, trying to hide the small trace of fear in his voice.

I raised my hand, a bored look on my face. Momoko glanced at me, chuckling to herself. "I was the one who 'brought you down' yesterday. And we're not twins, we're quadruplets. Also, for the record, I'm only here because I need my phone back. As for Momoko..." I trailed off, looking over at her.

"Momoko! The name suits you, my little peach." Tamaki, completely ignoring me, went back to flirting with my sister.

I took this opportunity to survey the room. It was still my music room, although many things had been either removed or replaced. Five boys sat on a couch, just watching Tamaki and my sister, occasionally glancing at me. One of them, the only one wearing glasses, was scribbling furiously into a journal. A young-looking boy sat on top of a very tall man's shoulders. What on Earth is that kid doing here? This is no place for children... Finally, I noticed a pair of identical red heads. The Hitachiins.

Glasses closed his journal and looked up at me. "Hello, you must be Mizuki Nishimora, I'm Kyoya Ootori. You've met the Host Club's prince, Tamaki Suoh, and I'm sure you know the Hitachiins, as you're all in Class A. Suddenly, the kid I mentioned earlier leapt down from the older boy's shoulders, and peered up at me.

"Hi, Mizu-chan! I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey, and this is Usa-chan!" He smiled brightly, holding up a stuffed rabbit.

"Awww! How cute! Wait...how old are you?!" I asked, slightly bewildered.

"Honey is in his fourth year at Ouran High, so is his cousin, Takashi Morinozuka." Kyoya smirked whilst pointing at Takashi. "But most people call him Mori. Anyway, I assume you're here for your phone."

"What gave it away?" I asked dryly as I crossed my arms.

Kyoya's eyes flashed with annoyance, but he smiled. "I'd like to make a deal with you. In return for me so ever kindly returning your phone to you, you must become a regular customer here, at the Host Club. "

"How about I make a deal with you. You give me back my phone nicely, and I won't shove it up your ass!" At this point, I'd lost my temper.

The room grew quiet as all eyes turned to face me.

Kyoya spoke slowly, his glasses flashing menacingly. "I'm going to let that slide, because you don't know who I am. Here's your phone, and I hope to see you here tomorrow." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He tossed me my phone, and I had the feeling that I was being dismissed. As I turned to leave, the only sounds in the room were Tamaki continuing to charm my sister, and the quiet giggles of Hikaru and Kaoru, them quietly singing, "Mizuki got in trouble! Mizuki got in trouble!" As I reached the door, I heard Honey call my name.

"You're going to come eat cake with me tomorrow, right, Mizu-chan?"

I chuckled as I reached for the handle on the door. "Of course, Honey."

Those three words sealed my fate.

I hope this chapter was a bit longer! :)


	4. Chapter Four

I was pushed out of the classroom by the crowd of students storming the exit, happy to be free of Mr. Balding. I still haven't bothered to learn his name. As the crowd cleared out into the hallway, I dusted myself off and marched my way to that grand flight of stairs, determined to get my visit with those *Incubi- I mean boys, over with.

I reached the top, but as I took my last step, I tripped over the hem of my dress, and fell backwards, all the way down the staircase.

Or, I would have, if my hand hadn't been grabbed by a dark figure standing in front of me. I was pulled back into balance, and took the last step up the stairs.

The being seemed to radiate darkness. On closer inspection, I realized it was a male student, although he wasn't wearing the normal school uniform. He wore a long, hooded cloak, the hood drawn over his black hair, which fell directly into his eyes.

He spoke in a low, slightly unnerving voice. "Hello, I am Nekozawa, and this is Belzenef." He held up a puppet that seemed to vaguely resemble a cat.

"Uhm...hi. I'm Mizuki... Look, I should really be going. Nice meeting you!" I attempted to sidestep him but he grabbed my hand.

"Wait! I was wondering...would you like to join the Black Magic Club? The occult is very interesting, and we've just banned human sacrifice. Also, you get a free voodoo doll!"

Suddenly, a bright light was shone directly into Nekozawa's from just behind me, and he took off running, shrieking, "Murderers!"

"Well, someone's a bit late." Two voices chorused from behind me, and I whirled around. Hikaru and Kaoru strode up the steps, and Hikaru was tucking a small flashlight into his pocket. Their feet were in perfect sync, and they soon joined me at the top of the staircase.

"I'm a 'guest'," I said, using my fingers to put quotation marks around 'guest'. "You two are the late ones."

"Aren't you going to thank us for scaring off that creep, Nekozawa?" Hikaru asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Mizuki. That's kind of rude. You should thank your saviors." Kaoru pointed out, smiling mischievously.

"You know what else is rude? STEALING a person's personal property!" I spoke in a tone laced with anger, pointing an accusing finger at them.

Hikaru chuckled. "We did it to get a rise out of you. Here, to make it up to you, we'll walk you to the Host Club." Before I could protest, they had each placed a hand on my shoulders, and started to push me down the hall.

I stood just outside the large double doors, resisting Hikaru and Kaoru's pull. "No! I've changed my mind! I don't wanna go in!"

On the journey to the door, I'd imagined every humiliating situation that could possibly happen to me during this excursion. I didn't know any of the girls that would be here (except for Momoko, of course). This is my third day back at Ouran, and I hadn't made a single friend. I had a small case of social anxiety, and at this point, Hell was looking pleasant compared to this room full of strangers.

'No! You can't make me go in there! Screw you guys!" I put all of my weight against their pull, but they still managed to tug me forward. "Let me go, you...you cretins!"

Kaoru laughed, and Hikaru snorted. "Cretins? That's the best you can do?" Kaoru said, letting go of my hand and chuckling. Hikaru did the same, doubling over with laughter.

"That...is...so...lame!" He said, gasping. "Kaoru, we've never been called cretins before!"

I took this opportunity to begin to back away slowly, hoping they wouldn't notice I was leaving.

"Nope! You're not going anywhere! " Hikaru said, clutching my hand; he was still breathing hard from the bout of laughter. I tried not to grimace; I really didn't want him touching me. Even though I had a majority of my classes with the twins, I still couldn't stand Hikaru. I know what happened was in the past, but I was one to hold a grudge.

Kaoru straightened up, his laughing fit over. "You promised Honey you'd eat cake with him, right? You can do that. I don't see why you are so terrified of the music room." Hikaru joined in. "Yeah, why don't you want to go into the music room? Scared of something?" He smirked.

"N-no." I blushed. I wasn't exactly proud of my secret shyness, after all.

Hikaru and Kaoru chorused in sing-song voices, "Mizuki is scared! Mizuki is scared!"

I glared at them. "No, I'm not." Before registering what I was doing, I yanked open the door, and marched through, not even noticing the petals and the light.

"Mizu-chan! You're here!" Honey skipped over to me, closely followed by Mori. "Ready to eat cake with Usa-chan, Takashi and I?"

I smiled. "Sure!" Following them to a table, I soaked in the room. There was a host at every table, excluding Kyoya, who was yet again writing in that little journal of his. Surrounding each of the hosts were many girls, all clad in yellow. I rolled my eyes as I watched a girl swoon at Tamaki as he used his "princely charm" to flatter her.

As we reached a table loaded with sweets, I noticed two girls staring at Mori and Honey, waiting expectantly.

We all chatted for a bit, and I leared that the two girls' names were Kimi and Yuri. Kimi had long, silky dark hair that fell down her back, and brown eyes, whereas Yuri wore her light brown hair in a high pony tail, out of her hazel eyes. They actually ended up being really nice people; perhaps I would make some friends today.

Suddenly, Tamaki gasped dramatically from his place on a couch. All eyes turned to him.

"What is this?" He turned to a boy standing just to the left of him. The boy wore baggy clothing, very much unlike Ouran's pristine uniforms. A pair of thick glasses sat on his nose, and he had choppy, brown hair.

"It's coffee, what else could it be?!"

"It's not our usual blend...is this already ground?"

"Yeah...it's instant."

"It's instant?!"

Hikaru jumped in. "Yeah, I've heard about this stuff! You just add water! It's commoners' coffee!"

A collective "Just add water?" echoed amongst the guests, including me. I hate to admit it, but I'd never heard of instant coffee.

Tamaki took this moment to bring the attention back to him. "So it's true that commoners don't have enough time to grind their own coffee beans? That's so tragic!"

The boy sounded exasperated. "Look, I'll just go back to the store and get you something else. Sorry for not getting you expensive coffee."

"No...I will drink this commoners' coffee!" A collective gasp rang through the music room as Tamaki stated this, but I just rolled my eyes. I mean, instant coffee can't be that different from normal coffee, right?

Every guest in the room had their eyes on the hosts as Hikaru and Kaoru prepared cups of hot water, then proceeded to make the coffee. A very pretty-but somehow cold-looking girl who was standing close to the hosts muttered something that I couldn't quite hear, but it seemed like the boy with baggy clothing from earlier had heard it, and he'd taken a bit off offence.

"I think my father might disown me if I drink this."

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?"

"T-then I would drink it!"

I shook my head as yet another girl swooned at Tamaki's idiotic attempts at flirting. I searched for Momo, but she was busy chatting with a few of her friends. However, I caught sight of that odd boy from earlier, and decided I would get to know him.

I strode over to where he was standing and smiled awkwardly. (I'm not much of a people person...) Anyway, I cleared my throat and murmured a greeting. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"I'm Mizuki Nishimora, pleased to meet you." He invited me to sit down, and we chatted for a bit. I learned that he attended Ouran as a scholarship student, which explained his lack of a uniform.

"I don't mean to sound blunt, but why are you here, in the Host Club?" I asked him. He smiled sheepishly.

"I accidentally broke a very expensive vase, and now I'm working as the "Host Club Dog" to pay off my debt."

"Oh, that's awful! Those no good brats probably pay for a whole new vase with their allowance money. You know, I could lend you some money to help-" He cut me off.

"No, no, I couldn't possibly accept that. Thank you though." He smiled, and opened his mouth to talk, but before he could he was whisked away by members of the Host Club.

"Well, there went one of the very few sane people in this room." I sighed, and glanced at the clock. "I might as well go home and finish up my homework." I stood, dusted off the horrible yellow monstrosity, and left, making sure I had my phone as I closed the door to Music Room 3.

*Incubi- I think this is the plural of Incubus, which in case you didn't know, is a type of extremely attractive male demon (the counterpart of a Succubus). :)

Hi! The reason I haven't updated this for so long is because I've been posting on Wattpad...(Sorry, I know I should of kept posting here but Wattpad is really cool) Anyway, I'll try to update every other week. Also, this story was originally based on the anime, and I included the coffee scene for that reason, but I will keep scenes from the anime to a minimum and let the story veer off the path of the anime. :)

~Sarah


	5. Chapter Five

_There was a thick, unrecognizable scent in the air. I woke up, and sat up in bed. Looking around, I noticed thick, dark clouds in the air. _Smoke.

_Panicked, I sprung of bed and flew to my bedroom's closed door. Swinging it open, I discovered my exit was blocked by a roaring fire. I took a few steps back, shocked._ How am I supposed to get out?

_I slowly turned to the window, which was opened wide, the curtains fluttering in a barely-there breeze. I ran across my room and looked out the window at the ground below. My room is on the second floor, but it seemed like a much further distance to the well manicured garden in the backyard. Gulping, I sat on the window ledge, hanging my feet out. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and slid from my seat into the cold night air. _

_I landed in a rose bush, my nightgown and hair, tangled from sleep, quickly becoming matted in the thorns. I scrambled out of the bush, tearing my gown in the process. I ran out in front of the house, where a large crowd had formed. Sirens rang in the distance. _

Wait a moment, what about my sisters?!_ I ran to the nearest adult, a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. "Help me! Please! My sisters are in there!" She didn't acknowledge my pleas, but continued to stare up at the large estate, whose roof was now ablaze with bright oranges, reds and yellows. _

_"Please, someone help them!" I shouted to the silent crowd, but they continued to gaze at the burning building, almost in a trance-like state._

_Taking matters into my own hands, I dashed to the front entrance, and attempted to swing the door open. It was locked from the inside. Cursing, I checked each window on the first floor. They, too, were locked. _

_Suddenly, a loud cry emitted from inside the house, from the door. I dashed over to it, attempting to open it yet again. _

_"Hello? Open the door!" I shouted, pounding my fists heavily on the door. _

_"Help, please! Help me! I can't get out! Someone, please!" A voice on the other side began to sob. Suddenly, a few more identical voices join the single one in their cries for help._

_"Momoko! Arisu! Aya!" I shouted as I continued to pound my fists on the door, bloodying them in the process._

_The cries grew louder as I beat my fists on the solid door. Blood was now dripping down my arms, but I didn't care. "Aya! Arisu! Momo! Break a window! Do something! Please!" Suddenly, the voices grew quiet, and the only noise in the air was the snapping, crackling sound of wood going up in flames. Then, the voices of my sisters spoke in unison. _

_"_Mizuki, you have abandoned us._" The door then went up in flames, and I realized the entire house had burnt, leaving nothing but ash in the wake of the fire._

I woke up, drenched in cold sweat. Sunshine leaked through the window, and cheery voices could be heard downstairs. Taking a deep breath, I stumbled out of bed, down the hallway, and down the stairs.

"Good morning Mizuki, did you sleep well?" Koneko asked me as I entered the dining hall. Arisu, Aya, and Momoko each sat at the long, grand table. "Well enough, I suppose." I replied as I took a seat near Momo. If you're wondering why I sound so formal, it's because Koneko virtually beat good manners into us when we were younger. Of course, I rarely use them, but they're seared into my subconscious.

After eating breakfast, we caught a ride to school with the family driver, Tanaka. While my sisters chatted (well, argued) I silently sat and thought about my dream...er, nightmare that I had had. What on Earth made my mind come up with something as dreadful as that? Oh well, I'll analyze my dreams later. I've got more pressing problems to deal with.

"So, are you going back to the Host Club today?" Momoko said with a giggle.

"I don't see how I have much of a choice, with how intimidating Ootori is." I said with a pout.

Momo laughed. "You are so dramatic. The Host Club isn't that bad, Mizuki."

"Yeah, neither is being mauled by a stray, rabies-ridden dog, but you don't see me wandering the streets with a bucket of bacon."

Soon enough, we reached school. I zoned out for most of the morning, thinking about the nightmare and dreading the Host Club. Well, if it comes to the worst possible scenario, I can just leave, right?

"Over the next few weeks, we will be doing a partner project on Shakespeare. Each of you will act out scene from a play I select with a partner chosen at random. You must summarize the scene, and will write an essay on what Shakespeare was trying to get across with this play." Our English teacher, Mr. Williams (He was a new teacher this year, and had moved from America) announced to the class. He had each of us write our name on an index card, which he placed in a rather tall top hat.

With great flourish, he partnered up each of the class, drawing names two at a time. "Haruhi Fujioka and Kaoru Hitachiin." Kaoru smiled a Cheshire grin, while Haruhi sighed dejectedly. "Great," he muttered.

I then realized that there were only two people without partners in this room. One of those people was me, and the other was...you guessed it! Mr. Hikaru Hitachiin.

"Last but not least, Hikaru Hitachiin and Mizuki Nishimora!" Grumbles of "How come the new girl gets one of the twins?" spread amongst most of the female student population. Haruhi gave me a pitied expression.

"I'll give you all your scenes tomorrow. Class dismissed!" My classmates left the room in a torrent of voices, all eager to leave. As I exited, I walked past Hikaru and Kaoru on their way to Music Room 3.

"I just don't understand why I can't trade her for you, Kaoru! This isn't fair." Hikaru complained as they wandered down the hallway.

I paused as this statement reached my ears. Is he talking about me? Ducking behind a corner, I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Hikaru, you shouldn't be so negative. I'm sure you'll be fine." Kaoru said smiling.

"Kaoru! You know we work better together. And Mizuki doesn't seem to like me very much." Hikaru whined.

"Mizuki likes you just fine...she's just a little prickly, like a cactus." Kaoru said, laughing.

"Whatever. At least she's pretty. She'll make a cute toy if she keeps coming around the host club." Hikaru smiled.

"Come on, we'll be late if we keep dallying. Let's go." Kaoru said as they picked up their pace, not even noticing me as they passed the corner I was hiding behind.

Hikaru's last comment had left me beyond furious. _What did that little bitch say? That I'd make a cute toy? He won't think that after I punch a hole through his face!_ Angry thoughts bounced around my brain. What is his problem?! I can't believe he'd say something as stupid as that. Well, I actually can believe it. He's the same cold hearted Hikaru that he'd been when I left.

I trudged to the music room, fury bubbling up inside of me. By the time I reached the door, I was an overflowing mess of anger. I flung the door open, stomped over to the twins table, and before I could even think to stop what I was doing, I slapped Hikaru across his face. The sound echoed in the large room, and every guest and host alike grew silent.

Everyone stared at me, shocked. A bright red hand print was starting to form on his face. "H-hikaru, are you okay?" Kaoru asked, concerned. Hikaru just stared at me, eyes wide and mouth open.

I was actually suprised myself. I mean, I strive not to embarrass myself, and then I go and slap one of the most popular boys in my grade. Realizing what I'd done, I stood there for a few seconds, before dashing out of the room. I hadn't even closed the door before the tears began to pour.

Hi, people reading my story! I've become obsessed with Vocaloids recently (I absolutely adore Len Kagamine and Oliver [I don't know Oliver's last name]) Anyway, I was thinking I might write a Vocaloid fanfic after I finish this, because I've got a really good idea! As of right now, my favorite song is Chilledren sung by Len (I can't find an actual artist, so I assume this is an original song). My only problem is that I can't find the lyrics for it in Romaji, which sucks (I have the English translation though, but I'd prefer Romaji) Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'd like to hear your opinions. Also, if you're wondering why Mizuki acted the way she did, it's because she was just overwhelmed by her nightmare and all that's happened, not to mention her original reason for hating Hikaru, which she hasn't let go of. Hikaru calling her a toy sent her over the edge, and then embarrassing herself in front of most of the population of Ouran High is what brought her to tears. Okay, bye! :)

-Sarah


End file.
